Une vie construite à deux
by Teh Alter
Summary: Hinata se prélâsse dans l'herbe du manoir Hyuga quand Naruto vient s'allonger près d'elle. Que se passera-t-il entre ces deux jeunes adolescents si énergiques? NaruXHina!
1. Chapter 1 : Un rêve

Une vie construite à deux

Chapitre 1 : Un rêve...

Hinata Hyuga, une jeune fille ninja du village de Konoha, se prélassait tranquillement, pour la énième fois, en pensant à l'homme de ses rêves.

« Naruto... ah si seulement je pouvais être plus confiante... je t'aime... mais tu ne le sauras peut-être jamais. »

Ses pensées, comme chaque fois qu'elle y réfléchissaient, la firent fondre en larmes. Ce n'était pas des larmes de tristesse, ni même des larmes de rage. Elle pleurait de honte. Elle était amoureuse d'un homme qu'elle ne valait même pas à moitié. Il était courageux, et elle... peureuse comme un lapin. Il était talentueux, et elle... n'arrivait même pas à surpasser son cousin Neji. Il était persévérant... et elle se savait facilement décourageable. Il était...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se tourmenter d'avantage, car elle venait d'entendre une voix derrière elle.

-Hinata!

« Naruto? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici? »

Un fois arrivé à sa hauteur, essoufflé d'avoir couru jusqu'à elle, Naruto se laissa tomber par terre à quelques pas à peine d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant dans les nuages?

« Il... il est... »

-Hinata? Ça ne va pas?

-Non... ça va... ne t'inquiète pas.

« C'est le moment ou jamais. Jamais il n'est venu chez toi. C'est un signe.»

-Je t'aime.

Cette fois, pour la jeune fille, les dés qu'elle avait jetés étaient pipés. Et pour cause, Naruto venait de lui dire les mots qu'elle rêvait de lui dire.

-Ce que j'aime des nuages, c'est qu'ils peuvent prendre des milliers de formes pour des milliers de personnes différentes.

-Hinata... tu m'as entendu?

Un silence implacable s'installa puissamment entre eux. Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut Hinata qui ne put réprimer sa réponse.

-Oui.

Un coup de vent sembla figer ce mot dans l'esprit des deux jeunes adolescents qui regardaient le ciel, allongés un à coté de l'autre. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme, mouvement qui n'échappa point à Naruto, lorsqu'il glissa ses doigts puissants entre ceux gracieux de Hinata.

-Je l'ai su en relaxant. Je t'aime, Hinata. Et toi?

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un coup de poing. Sa tête roula de sorte que Naruto ne put voir qu'elle était sans connaissance. Il lui fallut une bonne minute pour se réveiller.

-Moi... moi?

-Oui. À qui crois-tu que je parle?

Elle se fit silence, cherchant en elle-même le courage de lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait.

-Je... je... t'aime... aussi...

Aussi rouge que des braises ardentes, Hinata chercha à tout prix à éviter le regard de celui qui hantai ses rêves. Ce dernier, conscient que la jeune fille avait fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire, ne put, pour la réconforter, que lui serrer la main, lui transmettant ainsi le plus d'amour possible.

-Hinata... regarde-moi, chuchota Naruto.

Elle tourna la tête avec tant de réticences qu'elle avait peur que son cou lâche sous la pression inverse qu'elle lui infligeait.

-Tu es belle. Tu ne peux que l'être encore plus lorsque tu rougis. Je t'aime, Hinata, et je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Si tu me permet d'être ton compagnon, bien sur.

Sur ces quelques mots, il approcha la main de l'adolescente, qu'il tenait toujours entre ses propres doigts, de ses lèvres et y déposa un tendre baiser, cherchant ainsi à réconforter la fille qu'il aimait. Cette dernière, tellement gênée qu'elle ne put émettre aucun son, pas même un borborygme étouffé, réussit à peine à trouver le courage d'approcher son corps de celui, tellement près déjà, de Naruto. Elle roula sur le côté, presque à moitié montée sur Naruto, en posant sa main libre sur le torse musclé de l'être qui lui était cher.

-Et si... on rentrait? Nous pourrions passer quelques moments en tête à tête.

« C'est... si... si... irréel... c'est comme un rêve... devenu réalité... »

Fin du premier chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2 : Le réveil

Chapitre 2 : Le réveil

Hinata ouvrit les yeux dans sa chambre, en sueur. Il faisait noir et pourtant elle se savait avec quelqu'un. Elle chercha dans sa mémoire ce qui c'était passé en fin d'après-midi pour la mettre dans cet état.

_Couloirs chambres et pièces toutes aussi vides les unes que les autres défilaient autour des jeunes gens amoureux. Arrivée dans le sanctuaire de sa bien-aimée, il lui lâcha la main._

_-Pourquoi?_

_-Pour faire ça._

_En disant cela, Naruto colla son corps musclé contre celui svelte de Hinata. Les mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, il se pencha pour nourrir ses lèvres d'un baiser qui les fit fondre tous deux d'une passion encore inconnue d'eux. Sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, trop emportée par l'ivresse du moment, Hinata leva les mains pour entourer le cou de sont amant et, avant même qu'ils n'aient séparées leurs lèvres de quelques centimètres, reposa sa bouche contre celle avide d'amour du blond qu'elle aimait._

Elle regarda autour d'elle, se rappelant toujours de plus en plus de détails, jusqu'à se rendre compte qu'elle était nue.

_Naruto, emporté par le tourbillon d'émotions qui le submergeait, fit lentement glisser ses mains sur les fesses à peine ressorties de sa compagne et les lui caressa._

_-J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, parvint à chuchoter Naruto entre 2 baisers._

_Pour toute réponse, il n'eut que d'autres baisers, tous plus ardents les uns que les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne retirer la veste trempée de la sueur d'excitation de la fille qu'il embrassait. Les mains de Hinata ne restèrent pas inactives pendant ce temps. Elles caressaient déjà le torse musclé de Naruto après l'avoir sensuellement dénudé. Ils continuèrent de se bécoter ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, chacun caressant la poitrine de l'autre avec des mouvements laissant suggérer qu'ils voulaient plus. Les combats buccaux de leurs langues finirent cependant par les lasser._

Elle était couchée dans son lit, aux côtés de Naruto.

_-Maintenant, et si on se couchait?_

_Hinata acquiesça et posa un dernier baiser sur les lèvres de Naruto avant de l'attirer vers son lit. Elle le força à s'allonger et s'assit sur ses cuisses, le laissant s'asseoir pour lui lécher les seins._

_-Naruto... je t'aime... faisons-le... je ne peux plus résister..._

_Sur ce, elle mit fin aux caresses buccales sur ses seins pour s'asseoir directement sur la tête de son compagnon, après bien sur s'être totalement dénudée._

Elle eut un léger blocage dans ses souvenirs. C'était en voyant Naruto, complètement nu, allongé à sa gauche, qu'elle eut un minuscule flash.

_Hinata, cette fois sous l'emprise des caresses sexuelles de son homme, entreprit de sortir son membre de son pantalon. Après le lui avoir retiré, elle commença à le masturber lentement, tout en poussant des gémissements de plaisir. Haletante, elle perdit l'équilibre et s'affala de tout son long sur Naruto, toujours la cible d'un cunnilingus efficace._

Un autre blocage. Cette fois, elle avait beau chercher autour d'elle, elle ne trouva rien pour débloquer sa mémoire. Au moment où elle abandonnait, s'apprêtant à réveiller Naruto pour lui demander de l'aider à se souvenir, elle eut le relent d'un goût âcre.

_Elle profita de sa chute pour prendre en bouche le membre viril de Naruto, commençant une fellation. Les mouvements de va-et viens eurent raison des défenses du corps du garçon et il éjacula sans lui-même s'en rendre compte. Au même moment, Hinata eut un orgasme si intense qu'elle en perdit connaissance, le sperme de Naruto dans la bouche. Son corps ingurgita instinctivement le liquide chaud, presque bouillant._

D'une façon qu'elle ne pouvait encore expliquer par ses souvenirs, elle était couchée, la tête sur l'oreiller, tout près de Naruto lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle inspecta son propre corps, à la recherche d'un signe. Rien. Elle observa le corps de Naruto dans la pénombre de la pièce. Toujours rien. Elle avait cependant une drôle d'impression. Elle frôla le pénis de son homme, couvert de sueur... ou peut-être... Elle approcha la main qui avait touché le membre de Naruto de son nez et huma.

Du sang...

_À son réveil, elle était toujours dans un état second que personne ne lui connaissait. Un état presque animal. Elle ouvrit les yeux, pour voir le pénis de Naruto. Elle n'avait plus envie de l'avoir en bouche. Cette fois, elle voulait réellement le ressentir. Elle regarda Naruto dans les yeux._

_-Prends moi._

_-Laisse-moi un peu le temps de souffler... Tu m'a épuisé en me faisant jouir._

_-Faudra t'y faire alors._

_Et elle se plaça en suspension au dessus de lui._

_-Ou bien tu me pénètre, ou bien je m'assois dessus... tout dépend de ce que tu veux._

_Il parut se remettre assez vite, comme d'habitude. Il posa les mains sur les hanches de Hinata et l'allongea. Il lui posa un rapide baiser sur la bouche, s'installa, posa son gland à l'entrée du vagin de l'adolescente. D'un coup, sans prévenir, il perça la mince barrière de peau de la jeune femme, dont le plaisir estompa la douleur avant même qu'elle ne la ressente. Le sang se mit à couler sur la verge en action du jeune homme, souillant sa peau comme rien ne l'avait souillée. Les va-et-viens, toujours de plus en plus puissant, rapides et profonds, firent jouir Hinata, qui ne retint pas ses cris de plaisir. Plus il la pénétrait, plus leurs cris d'orgasme se mêlaient. Naruto lui laboura le vagin tellement rapidement et sauvagement qu'il ne put retenir une seconde éjaculation après 2 minutes dans son antre de plaisir. Pendant, ces quelques minutes, elle avait joui pas moins de trois fois._

« Donc, il m'a fait l'amour... »

Elle se recoucha, profitant de ce que le clan Hyuga était parti en mission en entier pour aimer Naruto sans retenue. Elle le réveilla lentement en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Bien dormi, Naruto?

Celui-ci ne put que constater, dans son hébétude, que sa compagne et lui étaient en parfait harmonie. Il remarque leurs nudité mutuelle, posa un baiser sur les lèvres de Hinata, la caressa un rien.

-Tant que je dormirai près de toi, je dormirai bien.

Fin du chapitre 2.


	3. Chapter 3 : Un entrainement amoureux

Chapitre 3 : Un entrainement amoureux

Ce que les tourtereaux n'imaginaient pas, c'est qu'une personne du clan Hyuga n'était pas en mission.

Hanabi, aux cuisines, préparait un déjeuner pour trois. Elle sursauta lorsque Hinata entrouvrit la porte des cuisines, trainant Naruto par la main.

-Hanabi... Qu'est-ce... que tu fais... ici?

Naruto, au bord de l'incompréhension, les regardait tour à tour l'une et l'autre.

-Je cuisine pour nous deux et notre invité. Pourquoi?

-Je nous croyais seuls... Tu n'était pas parti avec Père?

Hinata s'assied avec Naruto à la table.

-Hinata, qui est cette fille? Il me semble ne l'avoir jamais vue.

-C'est ma sœur Hanabi. De nous deux, c'est elle que mon père préfère.

-Et pourquoi donc?

-Parce qu'elle est nulle en combat jyuuken.

Cette fois, c'était Hanabi qui avait parlé. Un claquement sec apprit à Naruto avant même que ses yeux ne comprennent que Hinata l'avait giflée.

-AIE!

-Hinata!

-Désolée... je n'aurais pas du t'insulter Hinata.

-Bon... que tu m'insultes ça passe encore... mais pas devant Naruto.

Hanabi laissa tomber les œufs qu'elle avait fait cuire dans trois plats qu'elle déposa sans doute plus brusquement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu devant les deux jeunes adultes. Elle les regarda longuement, se demanda à quelle activité insolite ils avaient participé la veille. Elle avait entendus les cris de Hinata et de Naruto.

-Qu'avez-vous fait? soupira-t-elle.

-Quoi? s'étouffa Naruto.

-Rien qui ne te concerne, Hanabi.

Ils finirent leurs plats en silence, puis Hinata annonça à Hanabi qu'elle sortait s'entrainer avec Naruto. En chemin vers la porte de village, ils s'arrêtèrent pour acheter quelque chose à grignoter pour le midi, quelques breuvages et bandages au cas où ils se blesseraient par erreur. Après quelques minutes à s'enfoncer, l'un derrière l'autre, sautant de branche en branche, dans la forêt qui cernait Konoha, Naruto stoppa net, au centre d'une clairière.

-Naruto?

-Ici... c'est ici que je suis devenu officiellement l'apprenti de Kakashi-sensei.

« Je vois... un endroit important pour lui... »

Naruto s'assied, but quelques gorgées d'eau et s'allongea par terre.

-C'est également ici que Sasuke m'a aidé pour la première fois... Avec Sakura, on a essayé de battre Kakashi-sensei en lui arrachant ses cloches.

« Je vois... c'est donc ici que Naruto a fait son premier test d'aptitudes. »

-Tu veux qu'on s'entraine ici?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me serais arrêté sinon.

Hinata, s'attendant à une attaque surprise comme les faisait si bien Naruto, se plaça de façon à pouvoir contre-attaquer aisément. Heureusement car elle n'avait pas vu le clone qui s'approchait derrière elle lentement et silencieusement. Le seul indice qu'elle en eut a été un crissement entre la chaussure du clone et l'herbe sous leurs pieds.

-Je m'en doutais...

-Tu deviens trop prévisible avec tes attaques surprises.

Une fois le clone vaincu, le Naruto qui était couché sur le sol disparut, laissant place à un nuage de fumée.

-Trop facile...

Piqué comme une mouche, Naruto se prépara à une nouvelle offensive. Selon leur entente durant le trajet, le seul jutsu qu'il pouvait utiliser était son clonage. Donc, pas de Rasengan. Pas d'invocation non plus. De tout façon, il ne voyait pas comment Gamakichi pourrait l'aider et Gamabunta, s'il réussissait à l'invoquer, risquait plus de tuer Hinata que de l'assommer. Ne restait que ses clones, qu'il avait lancés à l'attaque.

Minute... ils avaient convenu que le Ninjutsu et le Genjutsu étaient interdits... mais pas le Taijutsu ni les armes ninja... Il glissa la main dans sa poche de transport et en sortit trois kunais. Avec une stratégie qui ne lui ressemblait pas, il lança les kunais à trois endroits précis. Loin de Hinata tous les trois, elle ne les entendit pas se ficher dans le sol.

-Un... chuchota-t-il. Deux... Trois... c'est parti.

En deux temps trois mouvements, il fonça sur sa copine, lui lançant Shurikens et Kunais pour limiter sa fuite. En moins de deux, elle s'esquiva, espérant ainsi le forcer à changer de stratégie. Il ne lui fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour comprendre son erreur. Elle venait de poser le pied juste à côté d'un de kunais de Naruto.

-UN! s'écria Naruto

Il fit exploser le parchemin explosif qui était attaché à l'arme, la faisant s'écrouler de tout son long dans l'herbe froide qui recouvrait la clairière. Le nez collé à un autre parchemin, elle eut le réflexe de rouler loin de l'objet qui allait exploser. Celui-ci n'explosa qu'après qu'elle eut été en sécurité.

-DEUX!

Une fois le brouillard de l'explosion dissipé, Hinata, le souffle court, contempla l'arbre près duquel l'explosion c'était produite. À moitié coupé par l'explosion, son équilibre semblait précaire.

-C'est la fin, chuchota Naruto

L'arbre commença une lente chute vers Hinata qui, au bord de l'épuisement, ne put bouger pour l'éviter. L'arbre tombait de plus en plus rapidement, et la jeune fille, maintenant certaine que Naruto voulait la tuer, se mit à pleurer, sans geindre, sur son sort. À la seconde même où elle sentait la turbulence créée par le tronc, toutes ses craintes furent effacées par une dernière explosion.

-TROIS! hurla enfin Naruto, faisant exploser le dernier parchemin et, par la même occasion, la région de l'arbre qui risquait de tuer sa compagne.

Hinata, effrayée, sanglotait maintenant, se trouvant sotte de croire que Naruto voulait la tuer. Conscient qu'elle pleurait à cause de sa stratégie, ce dernier courut jusqu'à elle, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas de blessure grave.

-Hinata... ça va?

La jeune fille se blottit contre lui, cherchant le réconfort que lui seul pouvait lui apporter, et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu... as... failli... me tuer...

Se sentant de plus en plus coupable, il examina son corps. Quelques blessures super ficielles au bas du ventre et sur les bras ainsi qu'un poignet foulé. Il la déshabilla pour l'examiner de plus près, pensant toutes les blessures au fur et à mesure. Une fois ce travail terminé, il la rhabilla, lui passa un bras au dessus de l'épaule et la ramena chez elle, le tout dans un silence opressant, se promettant d'en discuter une fois à Konoha.

Fin du chapitre 3.


	4. Chapter 4 : Comment se faire pardonner

Chapitre 4 : Comment se faire pardonner

Dès leurs arrivée à Konoha, Hinata et Naruto firent un bond à l'hôpital pour que Hinata y fasse soigner ses blessures et se rendirent ensuite aux sources chaudes, dans les bains privés du deuxième étage. Une fois déshabillés et dans l'eau chaude, confortablement installés, il ne fallut que peu de temps à Naruto pour comprendre qu'il devrait s'expliquer.

-Tu... aurais pu... me... me... sanglota Hinata.

-Mais... J'avais tout calculé...

-On avait dit un entrainement... pas... un entrainement stratégique... un entrainement de combat au corps à corps.

Naruto se fit silencieux pendant près d'une minute, pesant ses mots, ne sachant pas trop que lui répondre pour ne pas perdre son amour. Hinata pendant ce temps continuait de pleurer.

-Hinata... je... je suis désolé... tu as raison, ce que j'ai fait était peut-être trop dangereux. Je n'essaierai pas de me justifier puisque j'ai fait une erreur.

-Il va te falloir plus que ça pour te faire pardonner.

Naruto tenta de se glisser derrière elle pour se coller à son corps, mais elle s'éclipsa à la dernière seconde. Elle se tourna et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Il me semble t'avoir dit qu'il allait falloir trouver mieux si tu voulais que je te pardonne.

Songeur, Naruto, perdu dans ses pensées s'appuya sur le rebord du bassin, à gauche de Hinata. Il en arriva à une seule conclusion : il devait lui offrir une soirée romantique.

-Ce soir, prépares toi. Je viens te chercher à 19 heures.

Hinata, qui avait compris le sous-entendu, acquiesça et sortit du bassin. Elle alla s'habiller et, Naruto à sa suite, alla se faire faire un massage. Les masseurs lui délièrent tous les muscles et lui retirèrent une pression incroyable. Il lui avait paru sortir d'une transe.

Une fois chez elle, elle fut surprise de voir à la table Neji, Hanabi et Hiashi assis à la table devant un repas chaud.

-On dirait bien que tu as décidé de te montrer pour le souper, lâcha son père, qui n'était pas, pour l'instant du moins, au courant de son histoire d'amour. Alors, comment s'est passée ta journée?

Hinata choisit de lui mentir.

-Très bien. Je me suis entrainée jusqu'à environ 2 heures et ensuite je suis allée prendre un bain aux sources chaudes et j'ai été me faire masser.

Neji lui décocha un de ces regard qui en disent long mais sans rien dire. Heureusement pour Hinata, il choisit de ne pas parler en présence de Hiashi.

-On dirait que tout le monde ici a eu une bonne journée... Hanabi m'a dit à mon arrivée que je t'avais manqué d'à peine quelques minutes. Tu es partie tôt. C'est rare. En quel honneur?

-J'avais envie de faire quelques entrainement en me levant alors j'y suis allée... c'est tout

Hanabi quitta la table et plaça son assiette sur la pile de vaisselle sale.

Hinata finit son assiette rapidement mais resta à la table un peu pour discuter de tout et de rien avec son père. Comme il préférait Hanabi, ils avait des rapports plus amicaux que familiaux. Vers environ 18 heures et 15 minutes, Neji se leva et Hinata profita de cette interruption pour aller dans sa chambre pour se préparer pour son rendez-vous avec Naruto.

Environ une demie heure plus tard, elle ressortait de sa chambre, coiffée et bien habillée pour aller rejoindre Naruto.

-Un rendez-vous galant? dit à mi-voix quelqu'un se trouvant derrière elle.

« Neji... j'aurais dû me douter qu'il m'attendrait. »

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux...

-Rien... je tenais juste à savoir qui était celui qui avait réussi à te charmer. Oh, attends... laisse-moi deviner... Naruto?

Hinata se raidit.

-Ne me dis pas que tu vas à un rendez-vous avec ce raté de première. Il ne vaut même pas la peine qu'on gaspille un bandeau de ninja pour l'identifier en tant que ninja.

Hinata lutta contre son envie de gifler Neji de toutes ses forces. Une fois calmée, elle se retourna d'un geste mécanique... pour constater que Neji n'était plus là.

-Il m'énerve celui-là...

-J'AI ENTENDU! cria Neji, de l'autre côté du coin du mur.

-Mrrrrrrrr...

Une fois à l'entrée du manoir, elle fut surprise de voir Naruto arrivé à l'avance et, qui plus est, avec un bouquet.

-J'ai dû vider mon porte-monnaie pour nous payer cette soirée mais je ne le regrette pas...

-Quel film m'emmènes tu voir?

-_Shinobi, une romance de ninja. _Il me avoir entendu dire que tu aurais adoré voir ce film mais que tu n'avais pas suffisamment d'argent de libre pour y aller.

Hinata se demandait comment il avait deviné, mais en même temps elle trouvait ce détail sans importance. De son côté, Naruto suait presque à grosses gouttes, se demandant comment il avait fait pour tomber exactement sur le film que Hinata avait envie de voir. Tout au long du film, elle lui montra qu'elle lui pardonnait en se lovant contre lui

Fin du chapitre 4.


	5. Chapter 5 : Une discussion de relations

Chapitre 5 – Une discussion de relations

Après 2 heures à se blottir l'un contre l'autre, c'est à contre-cœur que Naruto reconduit Hinata chez elle.

-Tu sais Naruto... je crois bien que je regrette de ne pas te l'avoir dit avant. Je t'aime, et je ne vois pas où est la honte là-dedans...

-Moi non plus... avoua sans regret Naruto.

Ils continuèrent leur route en silence, profitant de la dite "intimité" pour exprimer leur amour réciproque en silence. À destination, Naruto s'apprêta à embrasser Hinata lorsqu'il avisa Hiashi, le père de sa copine. Il changea d'idée, au grand dam de Hinata.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'embrasses pas?

-Je suis gêné de faire ça devant ton père...

-Quoi? Il est dehors?

Disant cela, elle pivota sur ses talons et remarqua enfin son père, le visage sérieux, qui regarda les tourtereaux avec insistance.

-Père... marmonna Hinata.

-Je crois que ton ami devrait entrer avec nous.

En silence, tous trois entrèrent dans le manoir pour rejoindre Hanabi et Neji dans la cuisine.

-Quelque chose à boire, Naruto?

-Non, ça va aller. Merci quand même.

Une fois tous assis, Hiashi prit la parole.

-Neji m'a avertis que tu sortais avec un garçon. Il ne m'a pas dit qui, bien que je m'en doutais. Et mes soupçons étaient fondés. Depuis quand êtes vous ensemble?

-Depuis hier après-midi, répondit Hinata en baissant la tête, sachant très bien que Hanabi pouvait avoir raconté qu'elle l'avait entendue crier étrangement en fin d'après-midi la veille.

-Donc... depuis mon arrivée tu aurais pu me dire n'importe quand que tu était en couple avec Naruto.

Une brève pause dans les questions... ou peut-être pas.

-Pourquoi n'en as-tu rien fait?

-Nous avions été nous entrainer et ça a failli tourner à la catastrophe. Nous devions nous entraîner au Taijutsu et j'ai utilisé une stratégie-piège pour la battre. Elle était fâchée contre moi, et je la comprend. Pour me faire pardonner, je lui ai offert une soirée romantique.

Cette fois, Hinata n'avait pas eu le temps de prononcer un mot que Naruto avait tout expliqué.

-Hinata?

-C'est bel et bien ce qui s'est passé.

Hiashi sembla réfléchir. Il releva la tête après quelques minutes d'un silence étouffant, presque insupportable.

-Hanabi, vas dans ta chambre.

-Mais...

-Vas dans ta chambre, répéta Hiashi d'un ton ferme. Et souviens-toi que moi aussi je peux savoir où tu es.

Elle quitta la pièce, folle de rage mais n'en laissant rien paraître. Une fois que Neji, Hinata et Hiashi eurent tous trois confirmé qu'elle se trouvait dans sa chambre (à l'opposé total de la cuisine dans le manoir), la conversation reprit.

-Hanabi a dit qu'elle a vu, avec son Byakugan, Naruto frapper Hinata à plusieurs reprises. Elle a dit que pour appuyer cette vision, elle avait entendu Hinata crier de façon excessive. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement hier après-midi.

Hinata, redevenue timide devant son père, ne put que baisser la tête, rouge de honte en repensant qu'elle avait eu des relations sexuelles avec Naruto sous le toit de sa maison. Constatant qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de confirmer ses soupçons, il ne dit qu'un mot.

-Naruto.

Naruto, au moins aussi honteux que ça compagne, ne put que marmonner quelques mots.

-Emportés... dans la chambre de Hinata... je... je ne l'ai... pas... pas frappé...

Hiashi parut soulagé que ce ne soit pas ce que Hanabi avait dit.

-Donc, vous avez... eu des rapports d'adultes, c'est ça?

Naruto, la gorge serrée, acquiesça d'un geste brusque de la tête.

-Alors dans ce cas je ne vais sévir qu'à peine. Vous auriez dû vous assurer que Hanabi n'était pas là. Neji.

-Oui, Hiashi-sama.

-Tu les suivra partout pendant la prochaine semaine. Si tu accomplis cette mission, je te paierai.

-À vos ordres Hiashi-sama.

-Et... pour ce soir, Naruto. Dors ici, avec Hinata. Il est trop tard pour te promener dans Konoha. Mais j'ose espérer que vous saurez vous contrôler. Surtout que la chambre de Neji est juste à côté de la votre.

Fin du chapitre 5


	6. Chapter 6 : Une semaine pénible

Chapitre 5 : Une semaine pénible

Neji s'acquittait de la tâche que Hiashi lui avait incombé avec un plaisir plutôt inhumain. Il se raclait la bouche à chaque fois qu'ils se tenaient la main, soupirait bruyamment à chaque baiser et toussotait à chaque câlin. On eut presque cru qu'il était jaloux.

-Jaloux? Moi? Non mais...

-Dans ce cas pourquoi ne peut-on rien faire sans que tu fasse du bruit?

-Quoi? J'ai pas le droit de tousser?

-Oui, mais bizarrement ça tombe tout le temps sur les moments où on se caresse.

-Coïncidence.

-Et ces soupirs chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse?

-Coïncidence aussi.

Naruto, après la dixième répétition de cette discussion, commença à se demander pourquoi il ne lui fichait pas son poing dans la figure.

-Non, Naruto. Ça ne servirait à rien, lui chuchota Hinata à l'oreille en la mordillant un peu.

Naruto, ravalant sa rage, lui colla un autre baiser pour ne pas laisser aller sa colère. Entendant un nouveau soupir, Naruto prit Hinata par la main, et l'amena chez lui et verrouilla la porte avant que Neji n'ait pu poser la main dessus.

-HÉ! LAISSEZ-MOI ENTRER!

-Non, c'est chez moi et je fais entrer qui je veux.

-D'accord, mais je vous préviens, Hiashi saura que vous faites l'amour.

-Tu la boucle, oui. Franchement, Hiashi avait dit « surveille-les » et non pas « empêche-les de faire quoi que ce soit ».

Hinata, déjà assis sur le lit, regardait Naruto avec des yeux découragés.

« Bon, on dirait que c'est la guerre entre eux. Je ne connais qu'une chose pour calmer Naruto. »

Sur ce, elle se leva, se colla contre le dos de Naruto et dit à Neji :

-Dis-lui ce que tu veux, mais dégage. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous battiez.

« Et maintenant, calmer le volcan. »

En ignorant les protestation de Neji, elle se mit à caresser Naruto, qu'elle avait couché sur le lit, en lui murmurant des paroles calmantes à l'oreille. Lorsqu'il cessa de se battre contre ses envies de frapper Neji, Hinata se coucha près de lui et l'embrassa. Neji avait arrêté de frapper à la porte mais Hinata se doutait bien de ce qu'il faisait : il les épiait avec son byakugan. Même s'il était tôt en soirée, ils s'endormirent tranquillement.

La troisième fois que Naruto rageait sur Neji depuis le début de la semaine. La troisième. Neji en avait ras le bol de la colère de son beau-cousin... euh... si le mot existe, ou sinon, il me semble qu'il soit facile à comprendre. Après s'être assuré qu'il dormaient, il partit se coucher à son tour.

Deux jours plus tard, Neji fit son rapport à Hiashi, qui parut un peu surpris que Naruto et Hinata aient enfermé Neji dehors. Il les fit venir pour des explications et là ils lui racontèrent les passages que Neji avait visiblement « oublié » de mentionner. Hiashi paya Neji, bien qu'à contre-cœur, et donna congé aux trois adolescents.

Naruto et Hinata, enfin soulagés de leur boulet, se rendirent aux bains, après avoir loué une salle privée, et firent l'amour. Après 2 heures d'intimité, ils sortirent à regret de la structure pour aller manger. Un simple ramen... euh... enfin... une vingtaine de ramens suffirent à Naruto pour ne plus avoir faim, donnant l'impression à sa copine qu'il était goinfre (quoi que ce ne soit pas bien loin de la vérité).

Fin du Chapitre 6.


	7. Chapter 7 : La première mission part 1

Chapitre 7 : La première mission (1/2)

Après quelques semaines de petites besognes, Naruto et Hinata avaient pris un petit train-train et commençaient à se dire qu'il était temps qu'ils prennent une grosse mission à deux. Du à son rang de Chunin, Hinata demanda une mission de rang B. Elle prit le parchemin vert, retourna avec Naruto jusque chez elle et l'ouvrit une fois qu'ils se furent assis dans l'herbe, au pied de l'arbre où leur relation amoureuse avait commencé. Ils y allaient souvent, à cet arbre. C'était devenu... une sorte de rituel pour eux

_Ordre de mission 553142 déposé le jeudi 10 Juin._

_Vous devrez apporter un message de première importance au village de Suna. Ce message vous sera remis par Kotetsu et Izumo à la sortie du village. Vous devrez accomplir cette mission dans un délai de 72 heures pour l'aller et le retour._

_Godaime_

-Ça va être facile. On peut le faire en une journée et demie.

-Oui. Mais...

Un petite pause.

-Hinata? Quelque chose te chicote?

-Euh rien... juste en train de me dire qu'il faudrait dormir en pleine forêt. Rien d'inquiétant.

-Bon. Je passe en ville chercher des provisions. Toi, prends des couvertes et des les bricoles utiles. On se retrouve à la sortie du village.

-Euh... oui. À tout à l'heure, Naruto.

Après des emplettes, Naruto se rendit au village avec son petit sac de voyage rempli de viande séchée, et se mit à parler avec Izumo, Kotetsu étant parti grignoter un truc en ville. À l'arrivée d'Hinata, Izumo leur tendit le rouleau, que la jeune femme plaça à l'intérieur de sa veste.

-Allons-y Naruto. Nous allons manquer de temps sinon. N'oublie pas qu'il faut que nous soyons de retour demain soir au plus tard.

-Euh... oui, dit le garçon. À la prochaine, Izumo. Et dis bonjour à Kotetsu de ma part!

Une fois qu'Hinata eut trainé son amoureux dehors du village par la manche, ils purent enfin se mettre en route. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Parfois glissant des mots d'amour ici et là. Ils parlèrent et parlèrent, et parlèrent. Ils parlèrent tant qu'ils ne se rendirent compte qu'il faisait nuit que lorsque qu'une phrase de Naruto fut coupée en deux par un hululement de hibou non loin.

-On dirait qu'il est plus tard que prévu, dit Naruto.

En atterrissant dans une clairière, Hinata activa son Byakugan, histoire de vérifier la proximité d'éventuels ennemis qui auraient pu les attaquer pendant leur sommeil. Personne à 20 kilomètres à la ronde. Parfait. La clairière était assez sécuritaire pour que les deux dorment en même temps. Naruto allumait un feu pendant que sa compagne, une peu nerveuse à cause de leur première nuit en forêt ensemble. Allait-il vouloir faire l'amour? Ou voudrait-il plutôt dormir tout simplement? Elle se pencha au petit ruisseau qu'elle avait détecté tout à l'heure, remplissant leurs gourdes et se lavant un peu les mains.

-(Qu'est-ce que je raconte? Il faut pas anticiper. Advienne que pourra.)

-HINATA! Le repas est sur le feu!

Sortant soudain de ses pensées comme si c'était une transe, elle se releva un coup sec et retourna au campement de fortune. Un feu de belle taille attendait au centre de la clairière et quelque chose semblait cuire au-dessus. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il semblait de loin. Et c'était aussi ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Naruto avait réussi à capturer un petit lièvre et il le faisait cuire.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps?

-Rien... j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées.

-Comme moi quand je pense à toi.

Un baiser termina cette discussion. Naruto en revint à son lièvre qui commençait à prendre des couleurs de fin de cuisson. Il le prit, le découpa et tendit quelques morceaux à Hinata dans un petit plat. Il en prit quelques uns et ils commencèrent à manger, assis l'un à côté de l'autre, en silence, savourant et le moment, et la nourriture qui, aussi frugale qu'elle pouvait l'être, n'en restait pas moins délicieuse et alléchante. Ensuite ils discutèrent un peu de la route qu'il leur restait à faire, ils se couchèrent, collés l'un sur l'autre.

-Hinata?

-Quoi? répondit la jeune femme un peu ensommeillée.

-Je crois que... ça me tente.

-Quoi? Tu veux faire l'amour ici?

Naruto passa doucement sa main sur le sein droit de sa compagne.

-Pourquoi pas? Après tout, tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait personne à 20 kilomètres à la ronde. Si on nous entend à cette distance, c'est que tu cries vraiment fort.

Silence. Il posa sa main sur la cuisse d'Hinata.

-Alors?

Elle l'embrassa, langoureusement et amoureusement, pour lui signifier qu'il avait gagné. Elle lui retira sa veste, passa sa main sur son torse et s'abandonna à son homme.

Fin du chapitre 7


End file.
